Harry Potter and Loves Power
by funky seaweed
Summary: harry is sinking slowly into depression, who will be the one to save him and how did three unexpected people end up here. post ootp no slash
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and love's power

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT UNFORUNATELY OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ELSE RECOGNISABLE

This is my first fanfic so please be nice!

Chapter 1 

Harry sat in his lonely bedroom looking out of his room. All was still, the trees whistle and the moon shone brightly between the bars on his windows. He fell back onto his bed, tears beating at the back of his eyes. He was all alone now, what was the point?

Dumbledore had told him what he must do but he didn't believe him, how in the name of merlin could he be strong enough to defeat voldemort when dumbledore hadn't even been able to manage it.

Anouther though played on harrys mind…his friends. What was he to do about them, tell them the truth and have them in more danger and probably leave him, tell them a lie and have them hate him or do the best option for them try to ignore them, he only brought danger to people, first Cedric and now S.S. siri… just sayin his name hurt too much. People shouldn't be near him he just hurt them too much.

Harry sighed with a heavy heart, deciding on what he thought was the best cause of action he decided to stick to it. No more friends!

Harry looked through the window. In his cage there was enough room for an owl, (his uncle, scared of what those freaks would do had put it in straight away) however it had hardly been used. Today was an exception however as Harry could see a strange bird flying at him half limping. He opened the window to let it in. a letter was attached to its leg, and harry was most surprised to find that the writing was not that of rons, but of his baby sister ginny. Curious harry decided to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that it is strange for you to be getting a letter of me, but I hope you don't mind. However before I go on im not gonna tell you don't blame yourself. No-one can tell you what to do harry and although everybody else knows that wots happened isn't your fault, you have to come to that in your own head in your own time. I will however say that im always here if you want to talk!_

_I thought you would like someone to talk to during ure confinement and I also thought that ron and hermione would be pretty useless, especially rn, I swear sometimes he has the subtlety of a brick and hermione wouldbe trying to send you books somehow!_

_I hope you don't mind me writing, please reply,_

_All my love_

_Ginny_

Harry letter in disbelief, it had in it so many thing that he agreed with, hermione would be sending books, and it was his right to work things out on his own. ' when did ginny get so smart and sensitive' harry wondered well secretly smiling. He would respond, but at the first opportunity he would give her the chance to run he decided while heading to his desk to strt writing.

**Well that's it for this chapter will update as soon as possible, but please review. Just be kind though cus this is mi first fanfic. Constructive cristism wanted **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RECPGNISABLE IN THIS STORY, THANKYOU.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed,

Silverwolf186- I'm glad that you like the story so far I'll try to keep Harry the way we all love him and know he would be.

Crazy-Physco- thank you for the review, I'm happy that you think it's good.

FerretBouncer- sorry bout the typos, I'll try and make the chapters longer from know on.

Nathonea- again I'm sorry about the typos, I kept accidentally typing in text language, that and the fact my computer at the time didn't have spell check, I'll try harder with my spellings from now on!

…and now on with the story…

Chapter 2

Harry sat at his desk crunching up pieces of paper. How hard could it be to write a stupid letter? He slammed his fist down in frustration knocking over his pot of ink at the same time. The ink splattered everywhere, there was blue ink slowly dripping onto the carpet and staining the floor, however still no ideas came to start the letter.

Harry was on the verge of tears, he was a wreck of what he once was a mere shell walking around, doing his tasks but not really noticing. Ginny was right, he had to except this in his own terms, but it was so hard, he had lost the closest thing to a father he had ever known and it was his fault.

Harry looked at the blank piece of parchment, he had to write something or they would worry, he opened his draw, looking for a new ink pot, once found he started to write.

_To Ginny,_

_Of coarse I don't mind you writing to me, however maybe for your safety it would be best that you didn't. I am a danger to know Gin and I don't want to see any body else getting hurt. It was stupid of me to take you all to the department of Mysteries, you could have been hurt, you all could have died. I am so sorry. I would be able to live if anybody else had been hurt. Please tell Ron and Hermione I love them both, but I can not be their friend any more, I am not safe._

_Thank you for your kind words, _

_Harry. _

Harry stared at the letter he had wrote, yes this would do, and I no longer will be a menace to them. He gave Hedwig the letter and settled into a disturbed sleep involving that fateful night.

!PAGE BREAK!

Remus was standing in front of the veil, staring into oblivion, he was the last marauder, their was nobody else left. He had always imagined that they would all be around forever, the four of them content, children bouncing on their wives knee and worm tail looking impressed as James caught that ridiculous snitch. How wrong could he be?

This veil had taken his last true friend; it had taken Harry's godfather, the only person who had ever escaped from Azkaban and a truly great person.

He turned to leave praying as he did for him to come back, to come back to Harry and him.

!PAGE BREAK!

Ginny smiled when she saw Hedwig coming toward her carrying a letter. It hadn't taken her years to finally see Harry as more as the-boy-who-lived, but it still had taken her ages to get over that ridiculous crush, or at least to pretend that it wasn't their anymore.

She unattached the letter and gave the gorgeous owl some treats, asking her to wait while she read the letter so that she could take the response. Slowly opening the letter Ginny's face began to turn pale, (a mean feat for a redhead) she could not believe what was going through Harry's had, how could their actions be his fault, she got out some parchment and set about trying to change the young mans mind.

**Thank you that is chapter 2 not as long as I wanted it but still their. Please review, but no flames! Chapter 3 Coming up soon.**

**Funky seaweed.xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi im back again, sorry for not writing in a while, first though,

thank you to Susan rose potter, i will try to make the chapters longer.

so on with the story...

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN AYTHING RECOGNISABLE IN THIS FANFIC...

Chapter 3

What Ginny had read had unnearved her greatly, how could Harry do such a thing, she knew she needed to talk to sombody, but she wasnt sure who. At the end of tem she had thought it the perfect idea, give Harry someone to talk to that he never usually dd and help him gat his emotions under control, now she saw what a hard job it was going to be, not only was Harry greiving, but he was blaming himself for something that was not his fault! Sirius would have known what to do Ginnny thought to herself disparingly. why the hell did he have to die?

She began to put quill to paper, knowing that what Harry was doing was all wrong, and that she had to tell him that, however, knowing what needed to be written and actually writing it is anouther matter. She had chucked more peices of paper than she care count out of the wimdow, and her quill was beginning to grow blunt from over use. but still no ideas came to her.

Suddenly she smiled she had the perfect way to put it, how else to get someone out of shoack than a good slap in the face...

_Dear Harry,_ she wrote

_STOP RIGHT THEIR, DONT YOU DARE THINK ABOUT CUTTING OFF YOUR BEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE WORLD OUT OF NOBILITY, IF IT WAS SOMETHING LIKE THE FACT YOU DONT LIKE THEM ANYMORE AND WOULD PREFER TO HANG AROUND WITH FERRET FACE THEN FINE, BUT TO PROTECT THEM...YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST FORGET IT, THEY WONT GO ANYWHERE AND NEITHER WILL I!_

_Now that that has been said, and hopefully you have not scrunched up this letter, i will say what i really want to say, i know i promiced, but if your going to do the whole self-sacrificing thing, then i am going back on that promice, HARRY IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT, Sirius died in battle, the way he would have wanted to, if you want to blame any one blame Tom, but not yourself. Who was the one who is trying to conquer the world? TOM, and who is the one with such a bad sence of style he had to call his mignons (who acidently do all his work for him) Death Eaters? TOM,and who was the one who ordered said mignons to the DoM? TOM and whos fault is it? TOMS. just dont beat yourself up over it Harry is all im saying._

_On to some brighter neginnws, i asked Professer Dumbledore if you could come stay here, (we are saying in you-know -where.)_

_and although he said not right now, he did say on your birthday you coukd come. Hermione is already here, and i wanted to know if you wanted to play a little matchmaker with her and RON. You must have notced by now that the fancy each other, with all the arguing, they are like an old married couple, so i think we should come up with a way to get them togerther. write back eith any suggestions..._

_Oh yeh i forgot to mention the degree on under age magic has been changed to 15, your know allowed to do maic outside of school, and Fudge has been sacked, Dads the new minister for magic, isnt that great..._

_write to me _

_love always _

_Ginny._

Ginny looked over the letter she had wrote, yes that should do the trick she thought. she attached the letter to Harrys amasing bird nd watched as it flew straight through the window, emersed in her own thoughts.

PAGE BREAK

The usually still veil flickered as though a large breeze was pushng it, thunder sounded around the room and lightning lit up the shy like a great Catherine wheel. All was not normal as it usually was in the department of mysteries, in fact history was about to be made,as the first, second and third people ever came back from the beyond. It was time that those unfairly taken from one so innocent were given back. It was time for Harry Potter to meet his parents, and be reunited with his Godfather...

Sirius came first, as the last to die, the veil seamingly spitting him out as though throwing up from a bad taste. Lily was next followed by James.The three looked at each oth before smiling, they were alive, and about to live the life they had sacrificed, but fist an important matter had to be cleared up, the Potters had to meet their son, and Sirius his Godson.

Lily looked at the two men nodded and apparated away, them in close persuit.

PAGE BREAK.

Harry sat in his gloomy room, paint was chipped from the wallpaper that had been their long before him, and the carpet was threadbare. he looked out of his window at the clear sky such a beautiful day to be indoors he thought to himself. He knew he was alone know, his freinds would go at the first possible chance and he would not blame them, he would have hightailed it out of their after first year if he was them, Ginny, well she was over him wasnt she, and she was now going out with Dean, he had no parent and had just lost his Godfather. Yes Harry Potter thought he relly was alone. he looked out of the window one more time, seeing his gorgeous owl he opened the window, expecting dead rats to be dropped at his feat, not the letter that was supplied.

He opened the letter partially scared of what the letter might say, but excited at the same time for some strange reason. what he read shocked him. How could little Ginny write such things with the wisdom of Dumbldore? at first he was angry, how dare she, but then he started to realise, maybe she was right, he still felt guilty, yes very guilty, but he kew know at least that it wasnt complatly his fault. And the other stuff she had wrote, about her dad and the law, and even about Ron and Hermione, she was the only person he knew that could be that serious but funny at he same tme. He knew what he kneeded to write immeadiatly, and started searching for some spare parchment. As soon as he had found some he sat down, no sooner had his bottem touched the seat though, did he hear three loud popping noises from behind him. he turned starteled, wand at the ready in anticipation of the morbid munchers, only to be faced with the three peole he least expected...

'GET OUT' Harry screamed, 'HOW DARE YOU A) TRY TO KILL ME AND B) HAVE THE AUDACITY TO DO IT AS THREE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN MY LIFE, NOW GET OUT BEFORE I GET RALLY MAD.'

'calm down Harry it really is us' Sirius said

' no it cant be, if it is you why dont you just prove it then' Harry reataliated

Sirius and James smirked at each other before transforming into their amimagi counterparts,

'OH MY GOD ' Harry said before fainting.

**Chapter 4 coming up soon, please reveiw, love **

**Funky seaweed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or anything else that is recognisable! shame!**

Thanks for reading and a big hello to pidgeon... now on with the story...

**Chapter 4**

Harry was beginning to wake up from the strangest dream ever, he had dreamt that his long dead parents and not so long dead godfather was actually in his bedroom... alive. He opened up his eyes strangely contented with the fact that for once he had not had a nightmare about that fateful night at the department of mysteries. He reached his hands out onto his bedside cabinet to get his glasses, and then stretched up, waiting for his aunties shrill voice shouting to him to get up to make ' the families' breakfast. What he did not expect however was three very conserned looking eyes peering at him.

" I think he's coming around,"

" you don't say, the fact that he's now got his glasses on isn't a bit of a give a way at all is it?"

"stop it both of you, i;m sure that Harry's freaked out enough as it is at the moment without the two of you arguing like a right pair of children" the third shouted.

Harry screemed, " you it's you" Harry sreamed " How, what , when , where, why?"

" Harry, darling, look at me" Lilly ordered," it is really us, we are really alive and we'll tell you why and how later but first let me take a good look at how my babies grown up"

Harry didnt know what to say, his parents were alive, Sirius was alive, and he was just sitting there,

"flys Harry flys" Sirius stated.

Harry imeadiately shut his mouth and smiled, this led to James imediately rushing up to hug his long lost son, Harry reciprocated the hug his dreams all coming true at once. Tears welled up in his eyes, refusing to cry, Harry just continued crying finaly after an age managing to croak out,

" Mum, Dad Sirius, I've missed you all so much,"

This brought Lily to tears,sobbing about the injustice of missing her baby growing up. _I cant wait to tell Ginny about this_. Harry thought to himself, _Oh my God Ginny_...

Harry turned to his re-incarnated relitives (yes Sirius was still just like a father to Harry) " Not to sound rude or anything, but i really need to write a letter,"

"It's nice to see that you have such important freinds Harry" James said " You cant beat them, so in that case I wonder, do you have any spare parchment and a quill," Looking at Sirius he said " I think that Remus deserves to know, and maybe Dumbledore also"

Harry grimaced thinking of the fact that he only had one peice of parchement left, and that the rest was hidden well in his old bedroom, Sirius noticing this imediatly realised what was going on through Harry's mind,

" Don't worry Harry i'll get some"

Sirius went to where he had learnt from Remus last year that Harry had slept, the cupboard under the stairs. Sirius hated the fact that Harry had been forced to live with these monsters, when he reached the cupboard he found it was locked, casting a quick Alohomora, he opened it and looked inside, what he saw horrified him, the room was tiny, not large enough for a child of any size to sleep in, never mind the-boy - who - lived. Sirius was livid, he wanted blood, and he would get it...

... Sirius brought the trunk that he found in that 'cubbie hole' upstairs, getting the requied parchment out the four sat down to write to Remus...

PAGE BREAK

Remus sat at Grimmauld place his eyes gradually beginning to stand the light, he groaned _ oh God im never drinking firewhisky again _he moaned. The grimy table he was resting on was hard and callous against his scarred skin.

Ginny came into the kitchen and stood shocked at the sight infront of her, a half cut Remus Lupin was not a sight that she had ever expected to see. She went across to the stove to put the kettle on, looking out off thye window she saw Hedwig coming to wards her. She opened the window and caught the flying bird on her outstreched arm noticing that there was not only one letter but two, she quickly untied the letters and gave the owl some treats and water.

Ginny put a cup of cofee infront of the exprofessor along with the letter that was adressed to him, then turned her attention to her own letter. It was unsuprisingly fro Harry but its contents was definatley not what she was expecting...

_Dear Ginny,_

_First I would like to say thank you for breaking me out that cycle of thinking, I really do not deserve to have someone as special as you as a friend, it really is with some compasion that I write this letter, as without your influence, and mi guilt complex I would more than likely be contemplatig suicide right now._

_Next i would like you congratulate your father for me on becoming minister for magic, it really will be amasing to have someone in office who is not likely try to have me killed/arrested. I would also like to say that it is great about the new magiking laws, i can do magic, Dursleys beware._

_Now on to the really good news, as you can see i have sent Remus a letter also aswell (though you probably don't know it ) one to Prfessor Dumbledore. This is because i have some excellant news,...My parents and Sirius are alive...and i kow its them,cause dad and Sirius can do their transformations which are impossible to duplicate._

_Gather the troups together, get someone to sober Remus up, i know he will be taking this as hard as I, and come and pick us up,_

_Thank you Ginny once again,_

_Love always _

_Harry _

Ginny bagan to smile, she looked over at the still sleaping Remus and decided it was time for him to sober up, she got a large green bucket form the shed and filled it as high as she could without dropping it, she then procededto spill said liquid all over her ex DADA eacher who woke with a start.

'' WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING, WHERE'S THE DEATH EATERS, IS HARRY ALRIGHT, SECURE TH...''

''REMUS SHUT UP AND CHILL.''

''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GET ME UP LIKE THAT THEN FOR, DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO KICK A MAN WHEN HE'S DOWN?''

''WELL YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE DOWN ANYWAY...''

''NO REASON TO BE DOWN, HOW ABOUT YOU LOSE ALL YOUR BEST FIENDS AND SEE HOW YOU FEEL''

''WELL IF YOU LET ME FINISH YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN BY NOW THAT YOU HAVE NOT LOST ANYBODY BUT THAT TREACHEROUS RAT, AND BY THE WAY HOW DO YOU THINK HARRY FELT, PEACHY KEANE?''

Ron and Hermione stared open mouthed. It was of caurse Hermione who caught on first to what Ginny had said,

''What do you mean Ginny, of caurse Remus has lost people, he has lost James, Lily and of cause Sirius,''

Ginny turned surpised to see the two standing their however still answered the question given to her,

''He has not lost anybody, because if he ever bothered to read the letter siting infont of him, he would learn that both Harry's parents and Sirius are infact alive, not dead and that he wants to be picked up.''

Ron and Hermione looked expectantly at Remus who had begun to open the letter, his hands were shaking and his heart was in his mouth, he eyes flickered over the letter lighting up with each passing minuete. Looking up he could tell that he was going to have to read the letter out load to satisfy the curiosity of those present. he coughed and began...

_Dear Remus,_

_I do believe that the last letter you got from me was a good 14 years ago, and that unless Harrys friend has told you any differantly you are likely to just rip this letter up, however I apeal to your better judgement not to do any such thing, you see Remus, old buddie, old chum, it is us your long (and not so long) dead freinds, Lily, James, and Sirius._

_We can not explain in this letter how this has happened, but we will prove ourselves better in person for whn you see us, but just for a tiny bit of proof how about the fact that you only told two people in the whole wide world that you used to fancy Lily's friend Juliet Bones, and those two people are us, (We chose this 'cause we knew you wouldn't tell ratty boy) _

_Remus this is Harry, please come pick us up soon, they are thretening violence on the Dursleys, and worse, Please Please Please trust me and come._

_Missed you loads,_

_Harry, Lily, James and Sirius, (the now officially pardoned)_

Remus' grin spread form ear to ear,

'' I do believe we have a day trip to attend to, if you would all like to grab hold of some of my robe, I will apparate us all there, oh and Ginny I am sorry''

''Its alright Professor, but i do believe we should go,'

With that the four appartated to Harry's house to reunite the infamous Marauders...

**Chapter five up soon, please reveiw everybody and i will try to update sooner, see i knew i could get longer chapters if i tried.**

**love **

**funkyseaweed xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable in this story, shame though, J.K.ROWLING is a god!**

**A big hello to pige...my number 1 reader.**

**Chapter 5**

Remus Lupin did not know what to feel, his friends were dead, or at least that is what he thought, thats what he had believed for the last 14 years and now, he was apparating to the place thier son had had to stay since thier demise, but where said parents were ment to be now. alive. He appeared with a thud, and looked up at the two story house, took a large breath and stepped towards the house, Harry's three friends in tow.

He rung the doorbell and waited for the large figure of Dudley Dursley to come to open the door, Dudley grimaced as he saw who was at the door, two he didn t recognise, but two hwo could not be any thing but that freaks friends, Ginger hair, and clothes that would make Harry look good, he shouted for his father who came rushing to the door.

' Away, get away from here i tell you, we don't want any of your freaky types around here'

'Mr Dursley, we are here for strictley business reasons, and i repared to use force to fulfil m job if you know what i mean...' Remus warned. He stepped through the door pushing the rather scared figure aside and making his way to the smallest bedroom that he had lernt that Harry slept. Ron opened the door and steped inside looking forward to been able to support his friend, no-matter what the outcome of this investigation, but still he prayed to merlin for the best, Harry desered for some hapiness. When he looked inside e was shocked to say the least, sat on Harry's bed was what he woul recognise as Harrys mum and dad and who he knew to be Sirius.

Lupin entered next and stood staringat the three people sat on Harrys bed. Harry stood up from the chair he was sat in and moved to hug Remus.

'Im glad you came so quickly'

'Whats going on her Harry,' Remus said not taking his eyes of his former friends,

'In a minuete Professor, we have one more person who must arrive first.' As Harry said this the much estemed Albus Dumbledore came through Harrys door,

'Quite a party you have in here harry,' Ginny said theirs eyes catching for a moment befor Harry looked away, both faces blushing they missed the knowing smiles passed among those in the room. Harry's gaze then transferred to Professor Dumbledore,

'It is them sir, I promise,'

'I know Harry, and i suggest we go somewhere more secretive for their expaination, Your house should do it.'

'My house sir, my house was blown up when Voldermort attacked,'

'No Harry that was just one of your houses, you have others, all of you grab onto this and we'll go to Potter Manor.' The eight people all grabbed hold of Harrys unpacked trunk an were transported to the chamber of what seemed to be a large house, they all looked around in wonder at the ornate furnishings and expensive decor surounding that large room. Red and Gold were two of the most prominant colours around, although there was some silver and a smiget of green, in fact it looked alot like the griffindor comman room. The walls were a strange stone, and the floors marble. Seats dotted aound the room which could easily have been twice the size of Hogwarts.

' Now before we go any further into this fine home, i want you three to prove yourselves, the only way tha can be known for certain. I want you all to transfigure into your animagus forms, as they cannot be replcated by any type of magic.' Dumbledore said, looking at the three with calculating looks. All three nodded, and in the blink of an eye where they stood was a large stag, a black grizzly dog and a majestic horse. Remus rainted, all to much for the exprofessor, while Dumbledore started shaking everbodys hands, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny started jumping around happy for their friend.

When everybody had calmed down they made thier way into the next room, it was like a living room, a large walk in fireplace was the centre of the room, at the moment large soothing flames licking around the edges of it as though expected to be used. Dumbledore sat down, and everybody did likewise, Harry, positioned between Ginny and Lily had a large smile on his face as though he could never be happier. Dumbledore looked again at the three reincarnated and asked the question on eveybodys lips.

'How did you do it?'

At this Lily smiled the smile Hermione would smile right before going into a long detailed answer and began with the eplaination,

'Well Professor'

'Please Lily I have not been your teacher in many years, please call me Albus'

'Well A.A.A.Al.. sir' Lily said ' you see it was really quite easy, when old Sirius here...'

'Old, Im not old, just mature..'

'Sure padfoot,'

'Anyway, when he turned up their was uproar in the heavenly community, you see he wasn't meant to die for anouthr 24 hours from the effects of the curse, so the Elders decided to send him back to relive is stolen years, Azkaban, last years seclusion, so it was decided that we would come back with him, and because we all died in battle, the only way to kill us, is old age, so in short, your stuck with us,'

At this Harry lept out of his seat, it was what he had been waiting for, his parents, and Sirius had refused to tell hi anything until the others had arrived, but it had hardly been a boring wait, Harry had had to practicaly tie Sirius up to srop him going to kill his Aunt and Uncle, and without his parents knowing why Sirius was so upset, they were no help. A sudden thought occured to Harry, and he decided to resolve the matter imeadiately, h went over to his headmaster and asked the question plaging his mind,

'Sir, know that my Parents are alive, do i still have to live with the Dursleys?'

'Merlin no, of cause not Harry, the only reason i kept you their was bacause of your mothers and Aunts blood bond, who better to protect you than your own Mother?'

Harry smiled, life was good, he had his parents back, His godfather back, a new home, a new life practicaly, stifilig a yawn, he carried on smiling. Lily though was too quick, and seeing Harrys tired face decided it was time to go to bed, her and James dirested each of the four childrn to room, each had their own room, each individually decorated. Rons room, was completely orange, on closer inspection, it was obvious that the wall paper was made up of chudley cannons posters stuck together. Hermiones' was cream with books flying on the paper, and a large oak feel to it, Ginnys was pink and pretty, fluffy pillows, and pine everywhere, and Harry's, Harry's room was something else, it was the biggest of all the rooms, painted red and gold with snitches and broomsticks everywhere, there was a large four-poster bed in the middle with its hangings drapping accross the centre of the room, Harry immeadiately realised he was in love with his room, he want thrugh cupboard and cupboard, finding clothes upon clothes, all in the right size like he had neve had before. He smiled got ready to bed any fell into an uneasy sleep.

PAGE BREAK

Voldemort was pacing up and down, he had clled a meeting of all his supporters, he knew he had a snitch in his midst but he couldn't decifer whom. He was getting angry, his powers seemed to depleating, along with his forces, and he was unable to do any thing about it. His servants stood around him in a circle, all looking down, none making eye contact with him.

' We have a traitor in the ranks,' He hissed, ' own up know and i will be lenient in my punishment' nobody stepped forward all lookind at each other, confused at this changed Dark Lord.

' Do not mak me ask again or you will all suffer the consequences,' slowly snape stepped forward,

' You.' He hissed glaring at professor snape,

' no my lord, but may i suggest of whom i believe it to be,' he said not believing that he was lying to Voldermort,

' Go ahead Snape but do not try my patients,' Snape nodded and began,

' I believe it to be Wormtale, he gave his only friends up to you for power my lord, whats to say he would not give us up for the same price,' Voldemort began to shake his head,

'You are right, i have benn thinking the same thing,' he turned to Wormtale, and without a second glance shouted the punishment spell.

CRUCIO

PAGE BREAK

Harry woke up screaming, falling out of bed and landing in the muslin drapes, banging could be heard as people came rushing in to se waht was happeming, the first at the scene were Lily and James who went rushing to their son.

' Harry are you all right?' Lily frantically asked,

'yes mum,' Harry said, ' Just Voldemorts particully angry tonight,' Lily and James looked at each other and in unison said

' I think we need to talk...'

**Well thats that chapter done...**

**PLEASE REVEIW next chapter out soon,**

**love always Funky seaweed xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Its not mine so dont even think of suing me if you recognise any thing!**

**Im here with a bit more to my story, sorry if its not ling enough, ive had a really busy week...soz.**

**Big hi to my faithful reader pige...**

**Chapter 6**

Harry stared at his mum, she wanted to talk, what was he to tell her? about how he had grown up, about school, about his conection with voldermort, what? He just looked dumbly at her, hoping to put this conversation off for a day or two, or forever. He let out an exhausted groan and looked up at his mother with her startling green eyes,

'' Dont look at me like that Harry, I invented that look if you hadnt noticed.'' Harry again sighed again, this time a more deflated sigh,

''Okay, but you batter get Dad, 'cause i really hate telling this story,''

Lily nodded her head and went to fetch her husband, he was bleary eyed and dressed in stripped pjamas, but at the sight of his son, his frown imeadiatly turned 'upsie down' as he stood thier beamig,

'' Your mum said you wanted to talk to us?'' James asked rehitorically, Harry but nodded, at that point Sirius walked in, cool as punch, and sat himself down on the bed,

'' I saw James come in here and thought that you either had had a nightmare and needed moral support or you were about to tell your story, which is also apparently a published works and again needed my moral support.'' Sirius explained, Harry smiled gratefully towards his godfather, his melencholy disposition immediatly disapearing,

''Well,'' Harry began, '' When you died i went to live with your very 'accomodating' sister, in which for the first 10 years of my life i was locked into the cupboard under the stairs and forced to live the life a house elf would find trying'' At this first statmnt Lily already looked murderous, but Harry carried on telling his story finding their reactions off putting in someplaces and helpful in others. James had wooped for joy when Harry had gotten into Gryfindor, and had done a celibratory dance when finding out that his son had made seeker in first year,- refusing to believe however that anyone could be better than him at Quiditch. Lily had almost collapsed when learning about Quirrel and was positivly fuming that her son had almost been killed again.

Harrys entrance into the wizarding schosl the second year had caused James to howl in laughter until Harry landed into the Womping Willow, then he had lloked very shifty until Harry had reassured him that he new all about Remus' Lycanthrope problem, James had smiled at this and hugged his son, claiming to be proud of him for been above biggism. Both of Harrys parents just looked shocked at learning that their son is a parselmouth, and wanted to go in and shout at some of Harry's school friends for thire accusations against their son, when Harry mentioned Ginny been taken into the chamber he had bllushed slightly, but as soon as he mentioned the Basalisk, Lily went into over protective mother mode, thretening to take her son out of a school that was so dangerous.

Harry then went on to explain what had happened in the other years of his life, fouth year, and finally last year were both horrendous, but what upset the Potters the most was that thier best friend, whom they trusted more than anyone in the world went to Azkabn, and even stranger escaped, th whole thir year story had choked the family up, from tears of joy, at Harrys nobility, to tears of laughter at Snape benn knocked out.

'' Though who would make him a Professor i'll never know, the greasy git,'' James had said at finding out Snape was a teacher.

Harry soon driffted off to sleep, random thoght buzzing through his head.

PAGE BREAK

Harry was the first downstairs the next morning, and decided to start breakfast for his family, he had lng believed Ron and Hermione and thier families to be part of thier own, He was soon joined by a rather prett looking Ginny Weasly, wh was wearing hipster jeans and a low cut top, Harry's breath caught when he saw he standing their looking that stunning, many of the thought that he had had the night before had been about this certain red head and now she was standing here in front of him looking stunning. she smiled at him and he smiled back, an awkward silence in the air,

'' Thank you '' Harry finally said.

'' Its me who should be thanking you,'' Ginny said, then looking at what he was doimg sh gasped. '' Put the spatula down ad step away from he spatula''

Harry sirked and cockily replied '' I am isinclined to aquiest your request, and anyway, i know how to cook,'' Ginny just lauged and decided to help him, not trusting hom to not give her food poisoning.

Harry smiled at her, his emerald eyes meeting her hazel ones, happiness radiated off the pair as the gap between them grew smaller and smaller, they were mear milimeters apart, and all of a sudden they weren't. Ginny closed the gap between them, and soon they were stood in the middle of the kitchen kissing. when they broke apart Harry loked down at ginny nevously,

''um Gin doyouwanttogoutoutwithme?'' He blurted out, Ginny having grown up with older brothes immeadiatly consented with a re enactment of their previously shared kiss,unfortunatly, what she did not see was Ron walk in at that exact moment.

''POTTER, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY BABY SISTER'' He bellowed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has taken me soooo long to update, but i've been side tracked**

**A big thankyou to Mrs. RhettButler or Harry Potter for the review, **

**A hi to pige**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing else recognisable in this fic **

**Chapter 7**

Harry and Ginny both turned startled at the noise that they had herd, and shocked to find a very tomatoe looking Ron in the doorway,Harry looked guiltily over at his best friend while Ginny looked unpreturbed.

''What do you think you were doing Potter kissing my baby sister in tht disgusting manner, she's too young for relationships, and you should know better,'' Ron said angrily, at this though Ginny had lost her temper at her tall gangly brother,

''FIRST OF ALL RON, I MAY BE YOUR YOUNGER SISTER, BUT I AM NO BABY, SECONED I DON'T NEED YOU TO MOTHER ME, AS I HAVE A MOTHER TO DO THAT, AND THIRD I AM NOT TOO YOUNG TO BE KISSING ANYBODY, JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN INCAPACITY WHEN IT COMES TO KISSING ANYTHING OTHER THAN A MIRROR, DOES NOT MEAN THAT I HAVE TO ASWELL, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION ME AND HARRY ARE GOING OUT, SO YOU WILL JUST HAVE T DEAL WITH IT, OR BETTER STILL, GET OVER YOURSELF AND ASK UOT HERMIONE, WHO EVERYBODY KNOWS YOU HAVE BEEN PINING VER FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS!'' she screamed at her brother, not noticing the shocked looks she was getting of either her brother or her boyfriend.

Harry looked over to her admiration shining through his eyes, he had never expected her to agree to be his girlfriend, and here she was publically declaring it to her brother, moments after agreeing to him, he did however have a nervous twinge in his stomach, ashe thought that if this was the reaction of just one of Ginny's brother, then what were the others going to be like?

Ron on the other hand was going more and more towards looking like he wold pop a blood vessel, he too then started screaming back at his sister,

''FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DO NOT KISS MIRRORS, AND I COULD KISS ANYGIRL I WANTED TO, AND I DO NOT MOTHER YOU, I MERELY LOOK OUT FOR YOU WHICH IS MY BROTHERLY RIGHT, AND FINALLY, POTTER WAS MY BEST FRIEND, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I STARTED GOING OUT WITH COLIN?''

Both Harry and Ginny stared at Ron at this point shocked, it was Harry who spoke up first,

''umm Mate, first my name is Harry not Potter, as you perfectly know, next i really did not know you swung that way, but if your happy im fine with it, and third, i know that you are just trying to protect your sister, but i would never do anything to intentially hurt her, she meaans to much to me.''

At this Ginny kissed Harry with an unbridled passion, while Ron looked on suddenly intrupting them,

''Okay Harry, i know you would never purposly hurt her, but if you do i will make sure i brake both of your legs, and that is before the rest of the family and Ginny herself mnage to get their hands on you, and by the way, i dont swing that way, no offence to colin or anthing, but he's missing a couple of things to be my type.''

At this all the people in the Kitche started lauging, the argument forgotten, the laughing continued until Harry realised that he had burnt the breakfast, and the whole kithen stunk of smoke, Lucky for them the first adult up had been Remus, who had said e smelt something funny so went to investigate. He cleared the mess up before any of the othe adults or Hermione managed to get up, the smiled knowigly at Ginny and Harry who were sat holding hand under the table, staring into each others eyes...

**I know its not very long, next weeks will be better, **

**all my love **

**Funkyseaweedxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclimer: I dont ow Harry Potter or anything else recognisable in this fic, if i did i would'nt be writing it!**

**Hi to Pige, thanks for making me continue with this and sorry about the grammer...**

**Chapter 8**

James looked over at his only son who was currently syaring at his girlfriend that no-one was ment to know about. He was amused at how obvious his son and Ginny were, th odd glances that they passed to each other, the manic grins that made them look like the chesire cat run over, the small squeezes of hands under the table, all remided him of what him and Lily were like in seventh year, and made him remember all the reasons he loved his red haired, green eyed flower!

He remember back in Hogwarts how she hated him for how he used to 'torment' snape, he had thought him a royal pain, and unlike most people who he knew he actually acted on what he believed, he had been brought up a Potter, and Potters were good wizerds, in every was ever dated it was guaranteed that the Potters would be fighting for the light side, Dumbledores finest, all strong wizards, yes, the Poteers had a good standing in society.

The Snapes on the other hand were as dark as wizards could go, they were practically swimming up to there crooked greese covered noses in black magic, and no snape was ever noted for been a valuable member of society. The greesy black hair clung to every member of a Snape family, and is was nothing short of a miricle that any of them found people to fall in love with, never mind make a new generation.

As you can see there was a lot of reasons for a Potter and a Snape not to get along, reasons that James knew Lily would never understand, but he had respected her wishes when she had told him to grow up and stop jinxing Snape, but she still wouldnt go out with him, forever claiming he was too imature.

It had been a major shock to him on what he had already decided was going to be his last attempt she finally said yes to going out with him, and he remembered the courtship as though it was just yesterday. Hogsmeade had been one of their favourite haunts, Lily could get the new books she wanted, ang James had the opportunity to see that amazing hair softly blowing in the wind.

He had loved her from the very first mement he had met her. those green eyes were so startling, he had decided that day on the train that he would do anything to make her his wife, proposing had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. they made the N.E.W.Ts look like childsplay, he knew that he fell in love with Lily all over again when she agrees to be his wife,

The wedding day that had been amaxing, cadalilies were decked along the isles, and a large band had been commisioned to play all the music, the day itself had looked beautiful, but when Lily had appeared, he had felt a lump in his throat that he never could have imagined. Her hair was odne in a sleek knot, and her white satin dress hung flawlessly of all the right places, he knew right then that he was the luckiest man in the world.

The happiest day of his life had been when Harry was born, seeing him lying there in his crib had made him jump for joy, he wouldnt hold him though, scared he might break. He soon became the most prcious thing he had ever seen. He was moe than proud to be able to say that he died to protect his son, which in turn protected the world. He was proud to be the famous James Potter.

**Just a bit of fluff really that i wrote as an in between, hope you enjoy. Would You All Review please, and not just this chapter.**

**Have a good rememberance weekend **

**All my love Funkyseaweed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i do not unfortunatly own Harry potter or anything else recognisable! shame!**

**Firstly, im sorry i havent updated in a while, but ive had my mocks and have had to spend every waking hour revising, hense the reason this chapter is not that long.**

**Thank to PandylBas, i love sories where the parents come alive, so hense this one.**

**Thanks also to firebug87, i read your reveiw and realised i needed to desperatly update!**

**oh and hi to pige **

Chapter 9

The weeks that followed Ginny and Harry getting together moved quickly, they had decided not to tell anybody of their relationship to keep Ginny safe for as long as posible, but like all secrets in the Weasley household, this was another one that soon got out. Mrs Weasley had been estatic, infact she was pratically planing the wedding,and Mr Weasly too had been pleased, but is was the six Weasley boys that had been the best. Ron already knew of the relationship,so was supportive, but when the twis had herd thy has chaced Harry around Potter mansion, warning him that if he even thought of 'deflowering' their precious sister he would bo castrated without anastetic.

Harry sat pondering th conversations he had had about Ginny when four large barn owls flew in through the kitchen window placing four seperate letters on the table. Harry looked at the letter nfornt of him, and turned it over to see the Hogwarts crest standing prowd on the back. Realising that they were obviously the OWL results and school lists harry shoued up the stairs for the others to join him. Hermione was the first to arive, panting heavily, followed by a rather red faced Ron and gorgeous Ginny.

Harry distributed the letters and then stood looking at his own. Carefully opening the envelope, hands shaking, Harry began to pray for good results. He unfolded the open letter and began to read his results.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Following are a list of your result for the OWL examinations that you partook in duing last school turm, please note that any notes to do with the results are at th bottem of the page._

_Transfiguration:_

_Pratical-EE_

_Theory-EE_

_Overall-EE_

_Potions:_

_Pratical-O_

_Theory-O_

_Overall-O_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts:_

_Pratical-O_

_Theory-O_

_Overall-O_

_Care of Magical Creatures:_

_Pratical-EE_

_Theory-EE_

_Overall-EE_

_Divination:_

_Pratical-P_

_Theory-A_

_Overall-A_

_Astronomy:_

_Pratical:EE (see end)_

_Theory-EE_

_Overall-EE_

_History of Magic:_

_Pratical-A (see end)_

_Theory-A_

Overall-A

_We are please to inform you that you have a total of 15 Owls congratulations._

_The mark scheme is as follows:_

_O- 4 OWLS_

_O - 3 OWLS_

_EE-2 OWLS_

_A - 1 OWL_

_P - O OWL_

_due to mitigating circustanses your owl grade in astronomy and history of magic have been fixed accordingly to your predicted grade._

_It is my great pleasure to inform you that you now hold the hight ever OWL score for DADA many congratulations._

_The board of wizerding examinations._

Harry then noticed that there was anouther letter attached to the owl results asking him what subjects he would be taking. He imeadiatly put himself down for DADA,Potions, and Transfiguration, figuring that that would be enough to go off as he also had the added presure of having to be the boy-who-had-too-man-names.

He sent his owl off, and looked over to see Hermione looking at him questioningly,

''15'' he manages to rasp out before Ginny came and tries to hug the bejebus out of him, ''and the highest ever score in DADA''

Ginny sqeeled delighted as James and Lily entered the room, rolling up extendable ears and smiling at their son.

''See Lily,'' James said, ''I always told you would marry me, and have smart black haired green eyed children with me.''

Lily slapped him playfully while calling him a jerk, and went to give Harry a hug.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, smiled while looking at their results as well. From the obvious results he could tell that they had done just as well as he had done, and in Hermione's case probably better.

James turned to the four beaming teens and suggested the one thing that the majority of them would enjoy… Quidditch. They all agreed except Hermione who decided to do some reading with Lily while the others played.

Harry and James both played seekers, while the twins played beaters on separate teams, Fred on Harry's team, George on James', and Ginny as chaser on Harry's team with Ron as chaser on James' team. Finally Remus was on Harry's team as Keeper while Sirius was the same on James' team. They played through the day, Harry's team winning the majority of the games and James feeling more and more proud as the day went on.

**I know that its short, and pretty rubish, but I needed to update soon so please don't flame me, review please. Love funky seaweed…**


End file.
